The Lord of the Continuum
by DeFACT0
Summary: A conspiracy is rising within the Grand Magic Games. While the entire guild of Fairy Tail is preoccupied with the competition, an old acquaintance of Mavis Vermillion takes the initiative to meddle in evil's affairs. How will he do that? With a phone box of course. Mild inspirations/complete ripoff of Doctor Who.
1. Prologue: Playing God

(Author's Note: Well, this story is going to be either a hit or miss. But rather than having it in continuity with the Doctor we all know and love, this fic will be completely different as it will be somewhat more arcane rather than science. Just to adherred to for Fiorre's sake. Not to mention the amount of characters that this current arc has will also be a challenge to write. So bear with me if I don't update. But the rest I'll explain later after the prologue.)

* * *

Prologue - Playing God

_"Cursed, cursed creator! Why did I live? Why, in that instant, did I not extinguish the spark of existence which you had so wantonly bestowed?" - Frankenstein, by Mary Shelley_

* * *

_It was a massacre, everywhere bones and broken bodies littered the very foundation of this black sabbath. The fight lasted for a week and what remains in the chamber that was the Dark Guild, Nox Ossuary, was an ending not fit for any story. Be it noir or fairy tales. _

_A battle of Liches and Mages had occured, each side thirsting for blood and fueled by rage. Incantations and Destructive spells has left this unsettling chapel in ruins and all that remains moving was a young girl struggling to stand; looking around her surroundings and all the while clutching her wounds._

_Never had Mavis Vermillion wished for such a grim scene. Her best members either dead or severly wounded to the point of unconsciousness. But the stakes were greater than either side would have anticipated, especially now to where she can use this last bit of peace to her advantage. A glimmer of light caught her eye; the very thing that they were all fighting for. The most potent of all lacryma crystals, only three of these violatile rocks exist in this world and somehow the Nox had found two of them. The third's location has yet to be disclosed. _

_"So much suffering for such a small fragment...", Mavis wondered, now limping towards her bloody prize. " But in the end, it will detemine the course of our future."_

_The master hovelled painfully to crystal's location. Biting her tongue from crying out from her searing wounds. As Mavis finally picks it up, she noticed one of her dead compatriots._

_The corpse was that of a young adult, barely over the age of eighteen. He had shown great promise and potential to being one of Fairy Tail's finest examples. His future now violently cut short due a decision of taking a devestating spell that was meant for Mavis. She fought back tears from his rash decision of self-sacrifice._

_Next to his mangled body was truely something out of place. A telephone box, bright red with windows tinted so dark to the point of complete obscurity. Despite the amount of damage the battle caused, the booth sursprisingly still remained intact, as if it was pristine to begin with._

_"There's little to no knowledge on the box to begin with." Said the Guildmaster, now pulling bits of shrapnel out of her arm. " Everything we needed to know about it, it died with you."_

_As she knelt beside the body, Mavis noticed the where previous spell did the most damage to him. A massive gash located to where right temple should've been. The wound traversed from the right side of his face, over his scalp, and down behind his left ear. Upon closer inspection she noticed he was still breathing. The kid is barely alive but now practically braindead from such a horrid infliction._

_She looked at the Red Booth and then at the boy._

_"This box is too dangerous to destroy without your confirmation," The Master said, her voice now raising with mixed emotions. She turned the vegetable on his back and shifted before his bloodied face. A look of uncertainty displayed briefly before turning into that of determination._

_"My child, the sacrifice you gave was grand if not foolish."_

_Mavis puts some magic into the crystal palmed in her hand and it begins to resonate. The master then held the glowing lacryma above her teammate's head. _

_"But I need you back from the dead; for I have an assignment that's only fitted for you and your abilities." _

_She puts more magic into the rock as it begins fusing with the guild member's mind. Her determined looked immediately turns into a solemn expression. _

_"However, the task requires you to be far away from Fairy Tail from now until the end of time.", She sobbed quietly after giving the bad news with the worse yet to come._

_"And it would also mean that I will have to play God with your very life."_

_The lacryma is now shaking violently, as if its about to erupt from the constant entropy it was recieving from its wielder. Just as its about to shatter, Mavis raises up one of her hands into the air and balls it into a fist._

_"I can only hope you can forgive me for what I'm about to do..."_

_And with those final words she struck the crystal straight into his head and a blast of potent magic explodes into an intense shockwave of power and light from its sheer impact._

* * *

(Author's Note: There's your prologue. But like I said, I'm still in midst of brainstorming. Mostly because I'm still deciding whether or not to name this OC as "The Doctor" despite him not being a Time Lord. To me, The Doctor will always be from Gallifrey and not from somewhere else. So more likely he will have a different name.

As for the participants in the Games, like I said its going to be tough. Everyone has different traits and whether or not they contribute to the story will also be a complete pain to write. Not to mention pairings... Ooh, that there be some uncharted waters.  
But like I said, still brainstorming. However, let me know if this fic starts going south and I'll delete immediately with no second thoughts.)


	2. Chapter 1: Enter the Archlich

(Author's Note: I was expecting a cold welcome. But was anyone expecting a fledgling writer to come out with a story that attempts to combine Doctor Who and Fairy tail? I certainly didn't. But as said before, this does draw influence from the show so in a way I can combine every doctor from the past fifty years and form it into something new. Problem is that there's the possibility of making a Gary Stu. I don't want that. If that ever happens, let me know immediately. But due to a different setting he will not be called as The Doctor. But the TARDIS may still remain. Reasons why will be revealed after the chapter.)

**The Lord of the Continuum**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Enter the Arch-lich

_"You just come along with me and have a good time. The galaxy's a fun place. You'll need to have this fish in your ear." - Ford Prefect, Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy._

* * *

The Weasel woke up from the shock. Cold sweat now creeping up to his neck and face. Again, the dream occured and its becoming a commonplace within his own mind. Like a bad painting you want to forget but couldn't due to how horrid the imagry was. And as time passes, the visuals were turning more and more disturbing. He slumps back into his tweed seat. The comfort was temporary as his sweat begins to soak through his shirt, making him itch from the contact.

"Blast...", He mutters as he shifts slightly in his chair.

His home was that of strange wonders. Glass paneling for floors with lights scattered evenly on the walls, giving out various hues of primary colors from the spectrum. Unlimited corridors litter the mazes of catwalks that fill the rafters of this particular establishment. Each leading to unlimited rooms that even to this day Weasel has still yet to find out. And within the very middle of this place is a mounted console with vast amounts of tidbits, levers, switches, monitors and all sorts of toys that would make even the most educated engineers baffle with confusion. On one of the switches held his favorable item. A flatcap, sunbleached, completely matted with sweat from his brow and its bill morphed to having no structure whatsoever.

"Of all the dreams to be having..." He wonders aloud. "It has to the one about the near death experience." He runs a hand across his head, tracing the scar he recieved from that dreadful day.

An odd character the Weasel is. His outfit being a white button up shirt with black pinstripes, both sleeves rolled up unevenly and a dark red necktie with a meander pattern stitched in deep blue thread. On top is a black waistcoat but with an uneven patching of odd colors and shapes that go from the right breast pocket down to the hem. Worn grey denim with his left pantleg ripped to the ankle, revealing a high top sneaker that looks worse for wear. His attire, though maintaining a sort of sophistication but due to looking slovenly more or less resembled that of a vagabond attempting to regrasp whatever class he had left.

Weasel exhaled sharply, stretching his legs to get a better access to his pocket and takes out a pack of reds. He pulls a cigarette out of the box and draws it to his lips. The man was about to snap his fingers for a flame until a gutteral sound begins to echo throughout the cabin. The source was coming from the console which is now flashing red from its various electronics. Weasel exhaled in annoyance from the TARDIS' strict house rules.

_wwwwWWWHHHHHhhrrr...wwwwWWWWHHHHHhhrrr..._

"Oh come now, Lovely." The Archlich countered. "It's not like the first time I fagged up here." The box chirps again, her sound now crechendoes to state again her warning.

_wwwwWWWHHHHhhrrr..._

"Oh fine, fine", He admits defeat. "No need to shoot me out like the last two times." The lights turned green and a slight fanfare was played shortly after his statement.

The vagabond struggles a bit to get out of his seat, falling back down before pushing up again within seconds. He grabs his cap from the console, dons it, and proceeds to the door whilst rolling his eyes. With the fag still hanging from his mouth, he puts all his weight on the door and pushed it with an exaggerated force.

The outside was truely a sight to behold.

The very vacuum of space greeted him in its usual ink black surroundings. With a vast variety of cosmic wonders that polluted the sky with plasma and stars. Comets continuing their endless path leaving behind their streams of heat. Galaxies and planets sitting still but moving ever so slowly; unaware of the life that inhabit their very existance. It was the universe and the red box the Weasel had was the only means of seeing such an endless beauty.

Weasel proceeds to sit close to the very edge of the phonebooth, just enough to where his legs are hanging out in the void. He snaps his fingers a second time and inhales to start his smoke, then breathes out nicotine and proceeds to sigh with some discomfort.

He takes off his cap and begins to trace again the scar that he recieved long ago. He should've died during that battle, but instead got a second chance to live but not without consequences. Weasel's been assigned to make sure that no evil should ever take this machine and use it to their own agenda. A box that can travel through space and time is surely a powerful artifact and anyone stupid enough to change the past would definitely destroy the world prematurely.

And that's what he has been doing for the last century. Evading and running while simultaeneously foiling every dark guilds' attempt for world domination. Of course, such benevolent deeds do not go unnoticed and he has made quite a bounty on his head within the criminal underworld. Indeed, sometimes it would often make him laugh as he looks behind to see his wall of past requests from the dark guilds he stopped.

"_Ten million jewels for the capture of The Weasel.", _One of the requests said.

_"A hundred million jewels for the location of this box." _Says another.

_"Fifty thousand jewels dead. A million if returned alive." _

And his favorite:

_"Wanted. Someone to go back in time with me. This is not a joke. I have only done this once before. Safety not guaranteed."_

Okay, he made that one request himself. A shame no one ever responded to that...

But even with all the excitement, the job he has is really lonely. These peaceful moments such as this have often made him reconsider what he's doing. But as much as he wants to die, someone needs to be present to guard Lovely. And witnessing it first hand the loneliness this job brought, Weasel wouldn't want anyone to deal with this sort of isolation from society. Still, that doesn't mean he couldn't bring someone along, right? A companion of sorts to help bring him up to speed of a constantly changing world. Surely Mavis wouldn't mind... Right?

The vagabond's mind shifted from ponder and a small grin splashes his face when he heard footsteps echoing from behind him.

A woman, pale skin with bright orange hair and green eyes. Freckles splays over her cheeks and nose and long wavy bangs that occasionally fall out from behind her ears to seldom cover her face. Her attire was that of a sundress with green floral patterns that shifted to brown hues giving it a natural feel. She would look more attractive if it weren't the small cargo short shorts that she wore underneath, which was unevening the folds of her supposed skirt. And red running shoes that looked too thin to be sprinting in.

"The TARDIS threatened to kick you out, again?", She queried from behind.

"How did you know?"

There are particular sounds she makes and that gutter she made is when you were sucked out into space."

Weasel chuckled, "I would like to think she's used to it. Honestly, how can she smell it if she doesn't have a nose? Absolutely mad, I swear..."

"Nose or not. She's also a living being. So it would be fair that she would have her own opinions." The lady sits next to Weasel, her orange locks now floating in zero gravity.

"Besides, I agree with her too. That there is a deadly habit."

He scoffs. "Big suprise, Tetra. I'm practically already dead, so cancer be the least of my concerns."

Weasel puffs a few drags in annoyance while Tetra giggles at his antics. But she stifles her laughs and tries to act a serious to the former Fairy Tail mage.

"Weasel...", Tetra began. "Is there anything wrong? You know I'm here should there be something troubling you."

The mage flicks his butt into space and leans back to lie down.

"It was that dream again, Tetra."

"Is it the one involving the fight?"

"Yeah, but everyday it starting to become even more vivid."

He evens out his sleeves; revealing his guild's insignia. How is it that so many memories can be contained in such a simple mark?

Weasel sighed. "The anniversary of that event is coming up soon. And to think that these past decades they would stop appearing, especially here where time is litterally frozen in place."

The ginger tilted her head slightly to move her hair. "Perhaps the Lacryma is causing all the nightmares? You said yourself that it is made up of raw magic." She scoots further away from the entrance to get a better look at him. "Maybe it has a way of marking important pieces of your past?"

Weasel furrowed his brow at this theory. He picks his cap up and begins spinning it by the brim with his finger.

"Impossible, the lacryma only a life supporter; its only function is keeping me alive. There's no way it can record history that spanned from that determined date." He stops twirling his hat, letting it fall on his chest.

"Though if it did. Then imagine all the songs I can put in my head... No, no, bad idea. I would probably be singing forever."

Tetra smirked, " And considering your house, forever does seem like a lifetime."

"Hence why they call it forever, Gingersnap."

She waps him across the forehead. Such a bad joke should not go unpunished.

"Ow..." He rubbed. "Not while I'm laying down, my head's still on the floor!"

She knocks him again with more force. Causing him to roll on his side from the second whack.

"I try to be funny," he pouted while rubbing his bruised dome, "and this is what I get..."

"Its not funny if you're being a smartass, Weasel." Tetra huffed. Crossing her arms in annoyance to his antics. She softens up a bit and concernly looks at him.

"Still, perhaps we should go back to Earthland... Back to Fiore," She adviced. "Maybe your master can help you with night terrors."

"What is it that you're implying?", Weasel asked. His tone now sounding a bit aggravated.

"Uhh-erm... Well, if Mavis was able to bring you back from the dead, perhaps she can work out whatever kinks that she might've missed. I mean, to bring someone back from the dead is truely phoenominal. Just imagine the joy it would bring to everyone seeing someone they hold dear alive."

Weasel shout up from his position, Now standing angrily from the Ginger said. Tetra retracted, never often she would see Weasel so furious. Usually his wrath would be aimed at anyone who threatens the innocent. But she would never thought that the idea of going home would fill him with so much malice.

"No, no, NO! Absolutely not!", The Archlich shouts. Now pacing back and forth clutching his head. He then spreads his arms out wide.

"She's the one that STARTED ALL OF THIS!" He yells, making Tetra jump slightly from his increasing volume.

"This endless game of cat mouse. This...THIS constant charade of toying with civilizations! Th-This MADNESS of smacking God in the face with a loogie in the palm and laughing uproarisly at his shocked reaction!"

Weasel punches the console in frustration. Ignoring both the pain and the TARDIS' cries and procedes to hit it repeatedly until his knuckles draw blood. Fully vented from his tyrade, he plops back into his seat buries his face in his swollen hands. Now enveloped in crimson whilst dripping on the glass floor.

"I'm sorry, but there are some things that you don't do, Tetra." Weasel says, peering at her with sad eyes.

"Bringing someone back to life is definitely not one of them. The dead should stay dead, an eternal rest is what should be awarded to those who lived to the fullest. Bringing them back from the grave will only bring back something hollowed. A person without a soul, without no sense of humanity whatsoever."

He stares deeply into Tetra's eyes. It was that very look that attacted her to the Weasel. A look that was world-weary, seeing all things good and bad that has come and go. Hues of blue vasting so much emotions that is all but impossible to describe. She holds her heart to stifle its quickening pace.

"The undead have no feeling, no remorse. All they have is an eternal hatred to all things living. And will do anything to force their pain to those that deny them their afterlife."

Weasel slouches back, his stare was still locked on hers but now looks blankly into the open. A small laugh chuckles from his throat.

"Heh...Look at me..." He saids aloud. "Describing the cons of resurrection and yet here I am alive and undead. If that doesn't sound hypocritical then I truely am evil."

"You're not evil!" Tetra protested, getting up from the floor and placing both hands on each side of the armrests.

She peers down at Weasel, offended at his latest bout of self-loathing. It was one of many things she couldn't stand, seeing someone talking down upon themselves. Especially when it comes to Weasel, she was there to acknowledge all of his accomplishments during her travels with him. Yet, even still the Archlich continues to denounce and consider them as if they were nothing.

"Listen, you ass..." The Ginger said. Slowly creeping her hands from the armrests to his bleeding palms.

"For as long as I have been traveling as your companion, I've never seen anyone so kind and benevolent such as yourself."

Her hands begin to glow as her magic starts healing his knuckles from his latest fit. Relief was flowing through Weasel as if he was being pumped full of morhpine.

"Yes, you maybe undead." Tetra admits. Still holding onto his hands. "An Archlich for that matter. But seeing you in action, seeing you save lives, making sacrifces, and sparing all that want you...erm... dead again.", He rolls his eyes. " It tells me that there's something more inside that drives the Weasel. The Weasel I see loves life, and does whatever he can to preserve not only the life in Earthland. But the whole universe as well."

Tetra then moves her hands from Weasel's and places her palms on his chest. His face flustered at this intimate action. He begins flailing his arms a bit until Tetra moves closer to his face.

"And there's one thing you have that anyone else, alive or undead don't." The gingermage said softly. "And it's that you have a heart, made out of the finiest gold."

The Ginger then proceeds to lay her head on the Weasel's chest. Her orange bangs now covering one side of her face. Unsuring what to do, Weasel wraps his arms around her shoulders, accepting this strange but pleasant situation.

Tetra blew her hair from her mouth. "Now promise me," she orders, still not moving from her place. "Promise that you'll stop talking bad about yourself."

Weasel attempts to shrug, but only slightly due to her weight pressing on his torso.

"I'll promise. But I won't guarantee that it will stop. It's like a bad habit, really."

"Then you'll need to break that habit...", she replied dryly. "It's bad enough I have to deal with your childish bouts. But when you get all moody on me, then it becomes a problem."

"Fine, I'll talk to myself in the mirror."

"You don't need one you do it all the time."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Just... Think before you say something first." The Ginger shifts a bit to get more comfortable.

"I'll consider your advice," Weasel said, "But I would most likely be missing sincere moments such as this."

A blush crawls to Tetra's face. Without thinking, she pinches his arm to shut up him up. Weasel jumped slightly from the sharp pain, biting his lip from yelping at her recent display of passive aggressive.

"That wasn't nice."

"Just be quiet and enjoy the hug..."

"I would, but I think Lovely's feeling a bit left out."

"She can wait her turn, besides she only allows you to play with her controls."

Weasel looks down to view the mess of orange hair. "Was that jealously I hear in your voice?", he teased.

Tetra's blush darkened. "Who said I was jealous about a silly red box?"

"Hey, mind your wording or else she'll turn off the Troia field like before."

"Oh, Gods..." Tetra immediately turned green. Putting a hand to her mouth holding back whatever that was now filling her cheeks.

She is reminded of the countless times that blasted box turned off the Troia just to pull pranks on her. It usually because of trivial peeves like touching even a single swith on the console. The Ginger always figured the TARDIS would be more trusting of her now. But every now and then the Box stills does some foulplay to her. Weasel begans to comfort her, the TARDIS means well, but unlike him; she can't talk. So her only means of communication is lights, text, and jokes. Though the latter being her favorite.

"Now, now Gingersnap." Replied Weasel, now smirking from the groan Tetra released. He chortles slightly as he begins to stroke her back.

"I'm sure she has stopped doing that by now. Who knows? Perhaps she turned over a new lea-HOLY-AAARRRGH!"

The TARDIS begins sprialing out of controls. Whirling, rumbling from deep space and speeding forward to gain enough momentum to open a wormhole to her desired destination. The mages inside were trying to whatever they can grab on to to minimize the impact from what's coming next. The anticipation is proven worthless, after minutes of spinning and loud claxtons. The TARDIS halts to an abrupt stop. Its passengers crashing down onto whatever.

Tetra was fortunate to land on the tweed chair. She got up with a bad case of sealegs.

"What the hell was that about, Weasel!?", She barked, but begins to feel her vomit coming again and stops talking until her nausia goes down.

Weasel climbs out from the newly formed hole he made from crashing into the paneling. "I have no idea. Normally, Lovely always goes where I tell her to go. Such weird behavior, really..."

He looks back at the broken glass hole and then quicktimes it to the console's monitors.

"Tell me, Girl, where have you taken us? What year is it?"

The Archlich looks at the various screesn that displayed calculations, variables, and information regarding history to specific landmarks and continents. The TARDIS narrowed his choices by rolling a monitor to his perihpiel. The answer made Weasel blink in disbelief.

"You-You're kidding me, Sexy..." The Archlich backed slowly onto the guardrails, shock is still painted on his face. Tetra walks to his previous standing. Wanting to see what has caused her friend a case of denial. Even she wide-eyed at the display:

**Fiore, Crocus X791.**

"Th-this is going against all orders Mavis gave out," Said Weasel, now sweating bullets. He runs a hand over his ruined scalp.

"To go back home, to Fairy Tail, to see new members that I've never met in my life. A frightening experience, but one I cannot pursue."

Tetra raised a brow at that remark. "Why not? The TARDIS is giving you an opportunity to go back to Fairy Tail!" Her hands placed on her hips with disapproval. "Normally people would be nostalgic over such a reunion." She pacesin front of Weasel, arms now crossed and a look of discontent toward her companion.

"It's not that, it's just that...", Weasel pauses, now lokking at his forgotten cap that's now hanging on the exit's handle.

"It was an order from Mavis not to make any contact with Fairy Tail, past or future. Doing so will most likely attract every dark guild all over Crocus, all of them pinpointing the exact location of the Guild itself.

His gaze then peers into Tetra's green eyes. "And even if we are able to defy all odds and somehow defeat all adversity, they would continue to strike at my guild constantly. That thirst for power runs deeps and alliances formed between guilds will become stronger until they finally do either apprehend Lovely, or annihilate Fairy Tail."

Weasel leans foward, his face scrunched in pondering. "But why here and now especially? He asks the TARDIS. Despite its silence, the lights began pulsing in an offbeat patterns of colors. "Its not like you to disobey, Sexy. So surely you have a reason to come back to Earthland."

The interior immediately turns black within seconds. Then comes back alive with bright shades of green. And every monitor then pinpoints the Machine's reasoning of its sudden relocation. While blasting its usual fanfare to go with its deductions.

Tetra being close was first to view the one of many screens. Her face cracked a huge smile followed with a laugh. The reasoning was too absurd even for her to believe.

"Games!", She shouts, "She wants to see games!"

"What!?" Weasel gets off the guard rail to view the same screen. Surely enough the answer was making him somewhat annoyed. Especailly when the TARDIS abruptly ripped through time and space just to this particular date for such a juvenile event.

**The Grand Magic Games.**

.

.

.

* * *

(Author's Note: Yeah, there's definitely a lot of explaining to do. But I was supposed to explain but due to amount of days I put off from writing the first chapter... I kind of forgot it. So If anyone wants to ask questions or write their disdain and hate for what I've done to their favorite series. Be sure to write it where everyone can see it. Particularly in the review section. But don't fret, the chapter will involve only the cast of Fairy Tail. No OC's in there at all.)


	3. Chapter 2: The Painful Road to Crocus

**Author's Note: Of course, this can't be a Fairy Tail fanfiction without its characters. So more development will soon follow here and possibly after. But we do need a villain or rather villains but again, they will show up in due time. **

**But to anyone that is asking: "Why the name Weasel?". There's a meaning behind that and the same goes to Tetra's as well. The animal has many symbolisms, particularly in Medieval times. Weasels were thought to be the few animals that could kill basilisks and were considered to be spiritual warriors of Christ himself. They represented the attribute of vigilance, watchfulness, and retribution. So should a person kill one weasel a thousand would attack to avenge the death of one of their own kind. And in Chinese Mythology, it is believed that the Weasel was one of five animals with the ability to hear all that was said.**

**Tetra is the Greek word for four. Her place in the fic is that she is Weasel's mortal compass. She does fight. But what she does is to make sure that Weasel doesn't lose what remaining humanity he has left. And yes she is a Dragon Slayer. More likely first generation, due to the fact I've already picked out a name for her dragon. Though I've considered placing some sexual tensions between the two, but it would probably derail the story as it is.**

**But enough talking about bad OC's onwards to the story!**

_'Disclaimer: Story and Characters are property of Hiro Mashima.'_

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Slightly Painful Road to Crocus

_"Hlade's Law: If you have a difficult task, give it to a lazy man - he will find an easier way to do it."_

* * *

A day's journey was all it should've been. Especially by caravan it would've been shorter than the usual time of getting to Crocus. But with a recent exchange from Ultear has caused the wagon to slow down to avoid attention from curious eyes and ears that wondered to the direction of the moving vehicle. From what Ultear's so-called "gift" she gave them was causing the members of Fairy Tail the most severe amount pain.

Erza was the first to overcome the arc. Yes, the pain was excruciating It was like an intense burning and combining that with thousands of scorpion stings that were piercing every portion of your insides. But nothing could compared to what she experienced during the Tower of Heaven. And despite how much it hurt, she remain calmed as if she refused to show any weakness. The next mage to overcome was Wendy. It was obvious that her magic calmed down whatever ailment that the ritual dished out. Especially when she had Charle by her side that made the time go quicker. Once she started feeling better she climbed next to Erza riding shotgun.

Eventually each mage begins to feel somewhat better. A bit aches here or there, but nothing worth complaining about. Still, it wasn't worth going through that sort of situation again if it weren't for the last minute journey to Crocus. They were supposed to have three months between them and the Games. But Virgo appeared with urgent news regarding some sort of evil occurring in her world. An emergency from the king himself or so she says. And knowing Fairy Tail; looking before jumping was not in their philosophy.

Team Natsu was expecting a fight. But instead they got a greeting followed by a unlimited streamers bouncing off their gapless faces.

The message turned out to be bogus as it was nothing more than a party from Stellar Spirits and the King himself. Admittedly, every one was peeved at first; but most was forgotten when Natsu took the first bite of roasted Aquila that seemed to kept respawning on its plate instantly. Then the anger subsided when new threads of clothing were offered from Virgo. And finally everyone lost both their minds and track of time once Loke tapped the first of many kegs.

It was a celebration that was most needed. Especially after seven years, suspended in time where everything felt non-existent. There was ill feelings all around even when coming back to Magnolia where even the smallest detail was out of place and unrecognizable It was almost too perfect; the games, the drinks, the music, the...erm, sudden outfit changes. Only to be blindsided tenfold by bad luck when the Spirit King and his subjects forgot to mention how time goes by differently in his realm. As it turns out that one day in the Spirit Realm is equivalent for three months in Earthland...  
The realization put all of them in near catonic state.

With only five days before the tournament, it was damn near improbable to get up to speed. Though it could be grasped if Team Natsu try to keep up with Erza's _'Crash Course Training from Hell!'_. Non-stop insanity workouts with no breaks and sleep for five days would mean death to half of the group. But thankfully a Godsend prevented a Titania-induced nightmare through the means of a messenger bird.

The message was vague but direct._ "Meet us in the forest clearing to where the broken bridge is...",_ The scroll said. _"This bird will guide you."_  
Stuck in a rock and a hard place. It was decided to see what these characters wanted.

* * *

"Hrrm...", Natsu growled. Arms crossed in annoyance.

"What you say, Flame Face?", Asked a provoked Grey. His shirt now flying mid-air before being intercepted by Juvia.

"I said nothing, you perv. I'm just thinking."

Grey leans closer with a smirk. "You? Thinking? If that was the case, your head would be exploding right now!"

Natsu shoots back a angered look. "How about I make your head explode with my fist!?"

"Are you calling me out!?"

"I ain't calling you out for breakfast, Snow Cone!"

"Coal Brain!"

"Freeze Pop!"

"Matchst- Oof!"

Before any further escalation; both heads were slammed together by Erza. Her red hair bounced from the inflicting impact whilst the force knocked them both to the ground. Displayed results were of hurt pride and bruised domes. Lucy stifled her laugh from the scene before her.

"That's enough you two..." Erza orderd, "We aren't here for you guys bickerings. For all we know this message could be a trap."

The Scarlet Lady dusted her hands off before picking up her pace. Levy runs to her side hoping to strike conversation, but couldn't keep up with her stride. She falls back next to Lucy showing concern on her face.

"Any idea who sent that letter?", Levy asked. "We've been gone for so long, how did anyone knew where we were to begin with?"

Lucy shrugged. "Must have heard from Droy and Jet, perhaps...", She queried. "Either that or pure coincidence."

Still, for anyone to relay a message to them is far from suspicious. Especially coming back from the Spirit World. Her pondering stopped once the bird sang; indicating their destination is near. It was an rundown bridge. Old, decrepit, and all it's boards gone save for a few pieces hanging from the ropes. The only thing intact was the moss-ridden arch that's standing and only serving as a leap of faith instead of it's once constructed pathway in it's entrance.

"We're here...", Stated Erza. "Now what?"

The pigeon answers her question with coo follow by a swoop through the group. The bird then flies through the archway and sings from the entrance to the other side of the crevice. As it glides, the bridge behind it begins to fix itself. Its boards now unsplintered and ropes restrengthen to accommodate weight.

"It repaired itself!", Wendy exclaimed.

"Answers your question, Erza?", Carle asked.

"Unfortunately it does...", She replied. "Still, best to keep our guard up."

The team agreed and proceeded forward. More walking occur and time elapsed faster through the constant bickering and hush concerns.

The hush crechendo'd again to name calling. But before fists began to fly, the bird's cries quelled the riot to alert the group's attention to three hooded figures in front of them. The pigeon sang again and lowered altitude to perch on the middle figure's shoulder. The silouette depicted as one male and two females. They showed no hostility but Erza's guard remained intact. Within cue, the apparent leader stepped forward while reaching for his hood. His voice sends nostalgia to Erza's heart.

"Be at ease, Erza. You are among friends."

His tone sound familiar even before it reached her ears. A different pitch though, it was deeper with slight hints of rugged experience that was reminiscent to those who participated during the incident at the Tower of Heaven. The man was quickly recognized even before his hood fell back and Erza's heart dropped slightly before reaching towards the back of her throat.

"Jellial...", Titania chirped. Slightly blushed from the usually high octave her voice gave.

"It has been a while hasn't it, Team Natsu...", Jellial replied.

"Holy crap...", Muttered Natsu, "You look so old!"

"Natsu, please...", Lucy chatised, lightly punching him in the shoulder. "It has been seven years!"

"Ahem...", Jellial coughed.

"Geez, how rude of you to be saying that, matchstick!"

"Oh c'mon! You were all thinking it, too!"

"But still, Its rude to point out other people's age!"

"...", The other two hooded figures remained silent.

"Apologize NOW, Natsu."

"It won't be necess-"

"PIPE DOWN!", The shorter hood ordered.

She too pulled down her hood. Meredy's face turned from stern to smile. Her pink hair now longer followed by curves that could either attract or kill. Seven years have definitely done her her well and the smile she bears showed that of a conflict that was now long gone and resolved. Juvia herself sees the change and felt a tide of relief within her spirit.

"Meredy!", Juvia announced.

"Long time, no see Juvia." Meredy replied, her smile never fading.

"She looks so happy...", Juvia thought. Flashing her own grin to counteract.

The final figure sneezed.

"Anyways", she began. "We didn't sent out for you guys just to chat idly."

Her voice sounded familiar. No longer containing the sadistic ring she used to carry before her invasion of Tenrou Island. She too followed suit of her two companions and pulled her hood down. Grey's eyes widened. He could've sworn if not for a second, he was looking directly at his former mentor.

"I'll be damned, Ultear!", Grey exclaims, smirking at the resemblance between herself and Ur.

"It's good to see you all, again...", said Ultear. "Seven years pass and you still look as handsome as you did before, Grey."

Juvia immediately fumed.

"ANOTHER RIVAL IN LOVE!", she shouts loudly. The stalker would've clawed her eyes out if it weren't for Levy holding her back. Grey facepalmed at both her antics and from embarrassment.

"For Gods' sake Juvia, control yourself!" Shouts the Script Mage. Whom despite her size, she's still able to hold the madwoman in place.

"NO! Only Juvia is allowed to give compliments to Grey-Sama!"

"So bipolar she is...", Charle stated, unfazed. But familiar with Juvia's one-sided behavior.

"At least she is the only one that overeacts to small th-"

"Hey Charle!", Interrupts Happy. "Want some fish?"

"Dammit Happy, No!"

"Wah~! LUCY! Charle doesn't like me anymore!"

"Erm... Guys?", Wendy interjected.

"Charle, don't be mean!"

"Then tell Happy to stop offering me Cod!"

"Hey, he's trying to be nice so stop acting like a bitch!"

"Natsu! Language!"

"Up yours, Erza!"

"What did you say, you Wyrm!?", Titania glared at Salamander with malice.

Almost immediately the premise went over the team's head afterwards. Erza lunges towards Natsu with her fist cocked. The Dragonslayer ducked and Grey took the punch in his stead. The Ice Man retaliates with a chop towards Titania which she was able to counter and threw him towards Lucy. Which Lucy then stepped aside to dodge so that a tree was able to catch him instead of herself. The impact was more than enough to cause the maple to splinter.

"Five minutes in and there's already a slugfest...", Stated Lucy.

"This guild has issues.", Exclaimed Levy.

"Indeed, but it wouldn't be Fairy Tail without the occasional fisticuffs.", Said Wendy.

"Ahem...", Jellial coughs a second time.

The fake cough was loud enough to garner everyone's attention. Erza stopped midway from repeatedly punching Natsu's now swollen face. She clocked him again for good measure and released her grip from his scarf. She then dusted herself off and retained whatever composure she had while Natsu fell in a crumpled heap on the ground, unconscious.  
Jellial begins his explanation.

"Now that the fighting's out of your systems.", He quipped. "As to why we summoned you guys here..."

* * *

**Author's Note: A sight for sore eyes this is. A blatantly bad fic that had absolutely no reasons for updates had received an update. Originally I had planned to add another scene. But as you can tell from the seven month hiatus. I've completely hit a roadblock when it comes to fluff. I had planned the typical Jellial and Erza scene, but I have no romantic bone residing in these carpals of mine. But no frets for that will come in the next page. Just don't expect it to be good. **

**Not only that, I'm also a soldier and for about half a year been training for deployment. To where? I can tell that you lot that it is not Afghanistan or any other hot spots containing the usual IED's and Taliban. But I assure you, I'll try to release another chapter until deployment comes. **

**But I must warn you guys. I'm only using the following the canon plotline during the beginning of the Grand Magic Games Arc. Once they get to Crocus, Mashima's storyline will be then be thrown out the window. **

**Pray tell you droogs can handle the amount of tropes that I'm currently wrestling within my own head.**

**~DeF0**


End file.
